heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Meaningful Funeral
After Heroic Sacrifice and Heroic Mourn, the main protagonist, a family member, friends or a major antagonist which they were killed by villains, sacrifice their life, dying in a old age or died for unknown reason and there's a funeral with countless people attending while mourning their loss, knowing that they'll miss them every single day. A speech, a song or a poem might be performed by one of the cast. It will praise the deceased, recall memories of him or her, emphasize the ideals they lived by and express the characters' sorrow. The scene ends on a very moving note that can be anything between hopeful, heartbroken and tragic. For added pathos, it can be raining or sunny while attending the funeral. Examples *The Dark Knight Rises. Only four people attended Bruce Wayne's funeral: Gordon, Blake, Fox, and Alfred, but the entire city honors Batman's sacrifice. *At the very beginning of Up, the now widowed Carl Friedricksen is the only mourner seen attending his late wife Ellie's funeral. The funeral is never shown — we see Carl alone with the casket (hopefully just after everyone else is gone), but that may be intended to underscore how alone he is without Ellie. *Peter, Mary Jane, Aunt May and Harry attended Norman's funeral in the first movie while the third one, Peter, Mary Jane, Aunt May and Harry's butler attended Harry's funeral. *Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Queen Padme Amidala, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, R2-D2, Mace Windu, Yoda The Jedi Master, Boss Nass, Jar Jar Binks, the Jedi Council and the citizens of Naboo attend Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral. *Admiral Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Commander Chekov, Mr. Scotty, Commander Uhara, Mr. Sulu, Lieutenant Saavik, Dr. Carol Marcus and her son David as well as the other men and woman on the Enterprise attend Captain Spock's funeral. *The Simpsons, the Flanders' and the townspeople of Springfield attend Maude Flanders' funeral. *The Seven Dwarves, the forest animals, and the Prince attend Snow White's funeral as the Prince revives Snow White with True Love's Kiss. *All of Naboo's citizens attend Padme Skywalker's funeral. *Luke Skywalker attends his father, Anakin's funeral. *Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Gobber, Snotlout, Ruffnut & Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Eret attend the funeral of Stoick the Vast. *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, and Ray's family attend Ray's funeral. *Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca The Wookie, C-3PO, R2-D2 and the rebels attend Luke Skywalker's funeral (in the comics only). *Captain Picard, William Riker, Deanna Troi, Geordi LaForge, Data, Lt. Worf, Dr. Beverly Crusher, and her son Wesley Crusher attended Natasha Yar's funeral on the holodeck. *Johnny Rico and several soldiers attend Dizzy Flores' funeral, during which Johnny gives a speech about the difference between a civilian and a citizen of the Federation. *Kayley, Lady Juliana, King Arthur, and his knights attend Sir Lionel's funeral. *Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots and Queen Lillian attend King Harold's funeral. *Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye and his family, Scott Lang, Hope van Dyne, Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, Doctor Strange, Wong, Bucky Barnes, Falcon, Black Panther, Shuri, Okoye, Scarlet Witch, Peter Quill, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Nebula, Spider-Man, War Machine, Carol Danvers, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Thaddeus Ross, Harley Keener, Happy Hogan, Pepper Potts, and Morgan Stark attend Tony Stark's funeral. *All of the DC Superheroes (except for Batman) attend Superman's funeral. *Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Aubrey James and the citizens of Gotham City (except for James Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Selina Kyle) attend Thomas and Martha Wayne's funeral in the pilot episode of Gotham. *All the animals from the barnyard attend Ben's funeral while Otis didn't came to the funeral until he visit his dad's grave after facing Dag who killed his father. *The Maximals attend Dinobot's funeral. *All of Will Byers's family and friends attend his funereal after Hawkins Lab faked his death. *Nancy, her parents, Jonathan, Steve, and Mr. and Mrs. Holland attend the funeral of Barbara Holland after Nancy reveals evidence regarding Barbara's death (though it was somewhat partially true as the Upside Down needed to be kept secret.). *Members of the Resistance have and attend a small funeral for Leia Organa. *John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Rene Ramirez, Dinah Drake, Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, William Clayton, Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, Mia Smoak, Roy Harper, Thea Queen, Curtis Holt, Anatoly Knyazev, Nyssa al Ghul, Talia al Ghul, Tommy Merlyn, Moira Queen, Emiko Queen, Lyla Michaels, and Quentin Lance attend Oliver Queen's funeral. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Deaths